


Exploration deadline

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Cute Ending, Exploration, F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Prompt #1 for demmy weekSorry im late :w:. /<3
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Exploration deadline

It was his job to do these things, it was his job to go places and find out where the natives were. It was his job to translate, from their language to his own, and it was his job to preserve them and their culture . 

This- fell under that- right? He stared down at the brown haired girl who'd led him into her tent, and laid down all on her own. Her hair was tied back with the same plant they used to make their rope, and she was all but nude, a loin cloth keeping the area between her legs from being exposed. She held her arms out, bracelet's clicking together, she was offering, young, beautiful, and seemingly enchanted by him … 

But there was a problem, she was … about the age of an elementary schooler. She said something along the lines of, "I dont want to wait," her face illuminated in warmth by the fire in the lantern … 

Fuck it- right?

He dipped his head down, and she raised her short legs to meet his hips, clearly very happy with his embrace. She licked the side of his face, he couldn't help but grin as he kissed her lips, amused by the way she moaned into him. She pulled away, taking a breath as she held onto his shoulders, before yelling something out. 

It was something along the lines of, "don't touch! Use your mouth or god will be mad at us!" Before rolling over. He pulled away, and watched as she shamelessly shifted over onto her knees, sticking her backside out, spreading everything … 

Needless to say he was harder than he'd ever been in his life, biting his lip as he leaned forward, letting his tongue slide down the crevasse. She was talking, moaning, curling her toes as he held onto her hips. He stuck his tongue inside of her, able to taste everything sweet within her. 

He groaned, and she seemed to purr, arching her back as he started to suck on her clit. She started whimpering, trying to pull away, get somewhere where it wouldn't feel so painfully good. He kept her still though, and eventually she let it out, covering her mouth as she grabbed his hair with her other hand, shoving his face into her …

Eventually he got away, and she laid down, looking back at him with an innocent stare. 

"..." He said something, "do you know what comes next?" 

She shook her head, and he nodded, "I'll show you, don't tell anyone-"

She gave him a nod, being put on her knees as he undid his pants. They were bulky, meant to keep him through the winters without any problems. The zipper went down with a slow noise, he could see a glistening fluid dripping down her leg as she waited. 

"It won't hurt." He said, taking her small hands into his own. 

"Lying …" something. Probably a slur that he didn't know the meaning of. She'd called him all sorts of things so far, most of which he didn't know the meaning of. 

He pressed his tip up against her, and she growled, calling him slow, telling him to hurry up. He nodded, and let it slip inside, feeling something in his chest start to swell up before he found himself all the way inside of her. 

She was breathing hard, he didn't know he was gripping her wrists until she glared at him, struggling to free her hands from his grasp as he slowly started to thrust. She complained, "My wrists!" She whined, but eventually she wasn't able to say anything at all as he continued to move. 

He stared down at the tattoos on her back, strange symbols and such, things that would normally need to be preserved, kept safe, maybe even studied if the locals were alright with that. He hissed, mumbling her name, Emmy, over and over again.

He pulled her back by her arms, forcing her upright as he shoved his dick into her. Her body started to spasm, her arms trembled and her insides tightened, twitching around him as he took shallow thrusts. The feeling of her squeezing around the base of his dick wasn't like anything he'd ever felt, she was soft inside, warm, making his body hot despite the cool temperatures. 

She screamed Something, before forcing herself to be quiet. Something about her stomach, something about a spot? He could see that she was smiling, and he reached forward, letting her wrists go in favor of the small lumps on her chest. 

"Ah- ah- ah!" She put her hands over his, moaning out different versions of "strange man" which had become his nickname. He let one of his hands lower, and she swatted at it, unable to keep him from touching her sensitive button. He was rough, but he could always be rough with her. They'd spent countless hours together ever since he got here, playing together, it was always rough, but that's how they were. 

She squealed, unable to keep it inside as he came, figuring it would be fine if he didn't pull out. His hand was suddenly soaked, and she'd fallen over, hitting the soft fabric with a soft thud as her legs twitched. Liquids were gushing from her body … he couldn't help but bite his lip, and lay down next to her, holding her close as she curled up, almost catlike in the way she did so. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Desmond held the phone to his ear, unsure of what to say to the people on the other side. "another amazing discovery!? How do you do it? We'll be there by tomorrow! Just let them know we're coming! Then you can move on with your next assignment!" 

… Desmond looked at Emmy, who was clinging to his leg. She'd refused to leave his side this entire time, biting him whenever he said he had to go. He'd taken her to the side of a river, thinking maybe it would calm her down. It just made her emotional, and after that she seemed to want to cry. 

He didn't want her to cry, of course, so he tried to call the whole thing off, and leave them alone. The company really wanted to get here though …

He threw his cell phone, and it fell into the water with a loud splash ..

"Look, it's gone- i can stay!" He said, falling over as she climbed up his leg, biting his neck, her version of a kiss. His back his the grass, and he held onto her, sighing, feeling nothing but tranquil as the feeling of her gentle nibbles. 


End file.
